trying new things
by atreu loony
Summary: harry is going to meet his godfathers lover and might find one for himself. my first FanFic. please read! SLASH if you don't like reading it i suggest you don't. hints at mpreg.
1. new meetings

**disclaimer****: i don't own harry potter**

* * *

it was a sunny day at Hogwarts the grounds were warm with a nice end of summer breeze vary few people were at the school. only the staff and some select students. harry James potter was one of those students. a perfect 5'4 height gorgeous raven hair, beautiful pale skin and of course those stunning emerald eyes. he was currently sitting under a cherry tree with his cat Atreu in his lap, thinking about the past few days. the raven was going into his 6th year. after the near death of his godfather, Sirius black, Dumbledore decided that harry was in too much danger so Dumbles said he had to stay at the school. which was no problem for harry, he thought of Hogwarts as home and the people in it as family.

harry was going to meet his godfathers lover in an hour. harry wasn't worried because he knew Sirius wouldn't love someone he new he couldn't trust. the grim man seemed to think otherwise. he was panicky the last couple of days, sweating profusely and eyes flicking in every direction. Remus had just smiled sadly and Severus had sighed. the raven had learned of the werewolf's relationship with the potions professor early on in the summer when he caught them making out in a classroom.

the small boy got up and put Atreu down. the cat had been a birthday present from Sirius's lover, it was a small male black Chartreux with only the tip of his ears, tail, and paws white. his collar read "Atreu c. loony property of harry j. potter". Atreu loved harry and hated anyone that tried to threaten him.

harry walked up the hill, cat in tow, to the castle. as the emerald eyed wizard walked through the halls he went through the list of people the mysterious lover could be. it was vary long so he really had no clue but he tried to anyway.

he was staying in his godfathers rooms at the moment. when he walked in he saw Sirius on the couch looking nervous. Remus and Sev were siting on the love-seat cuddling. harry went to sit beside the ex-convict, he was wiped of all crimes after the department of mysteries incident. Atreu jumped up and sat on the ravens lap. it was a few minutes before someone spoke.

"he should be here soon." Sirius said nervously "hes bringing his son."

"he has a son?" harry questioned. the grim man nodded.

just as he began to process that information the fireplace begun to flare signifying that someone was coming through the floo. a tall man with long white blond hair, pale skin, and silver-grey eyes stepped out. the another shorter boy that looked exactly the same as the first but with shorter hair. harry stared at the two Malfoys as Sirius got up and walked over to Lucius and kissed him passionately. they were so focused on each other that they didn't notice harry grin or Draco roll his eyes and smile.

"heh. i should have known it would be him. he just left his wife for some unknown mistress and announced that he is going to advocating for werewolf rights." said harry amused.

Sirius pulled away flushed. he smiled shyly at them. Lucius bowed to harry and extended his hand to him.

he said "i am sorry that the last time we met i was so rude. i hope you will forgive me and allow me to be with your lovely godfather."

"of course. as long as you make him happy and keep him happy!" he punctured the last part forcefully

Draco spoke up behind them "there is no need to worry about that" he laughed "father has been worried all week. he said, and i quote, 'what if harry doesn't like it? what if he convinces Siri to leave me? what if he gets rid of Atreu because of it? i couldn't live without Siri, Draco and Atreu is too delicate to be on his own!'" he said with all the hand gestures and facial expressions. Atreu hissed at the last comment as if actually understanding what was said.

"Draco! I'm trying to impress him and your not helping" Lucius whined.

"i don't know, with the way hes grinning i don't think that is a problem" Remus said with a smile. Sev tried to hide hes pleased smirk.

siri looked over at harry and felt a flood of relief. the boy had a silly happy look on his face. "harry, are you really okay with this, i mean, i know you have had some bad experiences with them and i don't want you to feel uncomfortable, with them or me."

a sad shadow ghosted across his features. "siri your one of the closest things i have to a father. all i want is for you to be happy and he obviously makes you happy. as long as they don't try to convert you or me in to death eaters I'll be fine."

"i never wanted to fallow that man! I've been trying to get away from that since the beginning " Lucius's hand want to his arm and he lifted up the sleeve of his robe. the dark mark wasn't there. "i swear on my life and my magic that i never did any harm to a muggle."

harry smiled at the upset man "i never said you did. i understand why you are upset about being accused." he walked up to Lucius and held out his hand. Lucius took it and they shook hands. "its nice to meet you Lucius i hope we can become good friends. i would like to extend the invitation to you as well Draco " he extended his hand toward the young slytherin.

the blond boy smirked then it turned into a grin. he walked up to harry, took his hand leaned down and kissed it. "i would love to be your friend, _harry._" harry blushed bright red.

this was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

**thank you for reading! reviews are welcome! i love help! please give me tips. if i misspelled anything tell me. ****if i get good reviews i will continue this! atreu is pronounsed UH-TRE-YOU**

**A.L.**


	2. new discovery

**disklamer: i don't own harry potter**

**hello! thank you every one who read the first chapter! MirrorFlower and DarkWind for reviewing! hope you like this!**

* * *

chapter 2: new discovery

school would start soon. Draco and his father had stayed the rest of the summer at Hogwarts. Lucius is the new astronomy teacher, since the old one retired. the blond was happy. his father was happy. his dad (Sirius) was happy. Draco had immediately connected with the black-haired marauder.

the young slytherin was siting in a soft recliner that was in the Black common room, as they called it, reading a book. he glanced over to Harry who was lying on the couch in front of the fire with a magazine over his face. Draco had a SMALL crush on the raven.

there was a loud clicking noise over by one of the windows. the blond walked over to it and opened the curtains to see Hedwig with a letter. he let her in and she flew over to Harry and landed right on his face. Draco heard a "urrg..." and suddenly the green-eyed boy was siting up and taking the letter from the owl.

"you shouldn't land on people's faces, girl. oh! it's from Ron!" Harry said excitedly.

Harry and Ron had been wrighting back and forth all summer. when Draco had asked what they were talking about Harry had said it was non of his business. he figured it was some 'golden trio' thing.

~SHATTER EVERY WINDOW TILL IT'S ALL BLOWN AWAY!~

they both jumped as harry's phone went off. he grabbed it from the table.

"hello?.. ya I just got it...no I don't think he's being dramatic... seriously 'mione hes just worried... ha ha right like he would ever make the first move...EWWW 'MIONE! I don't want to know what you would do if she confessed too you!..."

Draco tuned out the rest. the first time he saw the phone he'd been fascinated. not because it was a phone, he'd seen them before,but because Harry had one and was using it at the school. Siri told them it was because Harry had charmed it to work here.

the slytherin didn't know what Granger and Harry were talking about but he wanted to know which girl the bushy haired witch wanted. the gryffindor looked at him and started to try to shoo him out of the room.

Draco went willingly out after grabbing his book. when the portrait was slammed behind him he started walking down the corridor toward the great hall for some lunch. when he got there he saw his father and dad talking side by side.

"aw! you two look so cute!" he cooed as he sat across from them.

"don't make fun of me boy or I will tell Harry your secret!" Lucius threatened. he was about to yell at his father when...

"mrow!" Atreu jumped on the table to ask for food.

"here you go 'u. where have you been?" Siri asked, giving the cat some fish and scratching his ears.

"prrrrrrrrrr...well I went for a walk around the forest then I took a nap and when I woke up I was hungry so I came here for lunch." Atreu said happily with a french accent.

the three men stared at him in shock.

"what?"

"y-you just t-talked" Draco stuttered out.

"duh I've always talked you just weren't in the room" the black cat said

"this is amazing! when did you learn to talk? how? who else knows?" Siri asked excited.

"well. I guess I always could. Harry, Remus, and my family know."

"wow" Lucius finally stated.

Atreu shrugged, jumped down and walked away. they watched him leave. all thinking that they should have thought it possible since they had grown up in the wizarding world.

"Merlin, I didn't see that one coming." Draco sighed.

"I know. what the heck! why didn't Harry and Remy tell me!" the grim exclaimed.

"I didn't know 'u had family." the older blond said still shocked.

"we got him fully grown from some breeder in France right? so why wouldn't he have family?" said the younger one.

"I want them!" Lucius exclaimed "i will have Atreu's family here with him asap!" he got up and ran off.

"where did he go?" Siri asked

"probably to send a letter to the guy who gave us Atreu." Draco answered

"oh." Siri shrugged and they both went back to eating.

* * *

meanwhile in the Black common room. after Harry kicked Draco out.

~_is he gone~_

"yes he's gone 'mione"

~_good I don't want him to hear us_~

"what do you think Ron should do"

~_get a phone and confess_~

"i don think Ron will be able to take it if he's rejected tho"

_~he wont! look, the time Vik and I were talking he asked how Ron was and what he was doing. i finally convinced him to ask Ron him self. and look at them now, in love but too afraid of being rejected they wont get together!~_

"OK. so what should we do?"

_~get them together of course!~_

"how?"

_~when school starts we get Vik to come to the school lock them in a room and make them talk to each other~_

"how do we get him here?"

_~we tell him Ron is hurt or something ~_

"OK. now about you and _her_"

~_we went over this she hates me. she would never talk to me let alone care~_

"that's what I thought about Draco and Lucy and look at us now"

~_ urrg I don't want to talk about this!~ click_

harry sat down "tisk...when is they going to realize that all the love is mutual"

its going to be one tough year.

* * *

**i would love more reviews! hope you like the talking cat! if anyone wants to draw Atreu for me that would be great!**

**A.L.**


	3. new beginnings

**disklamer: i do not own**

**hello! i was in a rush when i posted this so please forgive me! hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

"_**Harry**_!"

Harry looked up to see his best-friends coming toward where he was sitting at the gryffindor table with Atreu. it was the welcoming feast and kids were just coming in from the carriages. his friends sat across from him.

"hey guys!" the raven said brightly

"hey! its great to finally see you!" Hermione exclaimed

"I haven't seen or heard you since the end of last year!" Ron stated happily as there other friends sat down around them.

Atreu put his paws on the table and looked at Harry "are you going to introduce me?"

"oh, sorry 'u. guys this is my cat Atreu." Harry said smiling.

"hello Atreu my name is Hermione. and this is Ron." she introduced Ron because he was staring at the black and white Chartreux. the other introduced themselves separately.

"w-wow, h-he actually t-talks! that is so cool!" Ron said in awe.

"yes I actually talk. my whole family talks." Atreu informed him.

the doors opening stopped any of them from saying anything else. the first years were going to be sorted.

"Clark, Josh"

"**hufflepuff!**"

"Culpeper, Tori"

"**slytherin!**"

"Dehncke, Alyssa"

"**ravinclaw!**"

"Hogue, Shayla"

"**gryffindor!"**

**"**Karnes, Joseph"

"**hufflepuff!"**

"Lytle, Atrea"

"**slytherin!**"

"mormon, Harvey"

"**gryffindor!**"

when all the first years were seated the headmaster stood up. "welcome new and old students! I wish to remind you that the forbidden forest is, just that, forbidden. and our caretaker wants me to remind you that there is to be no magic in the halls. now dig in!"

suddenly the great hall filled with noise. people were eating and talking about what they did over the summer.

"so Harry did anything interesting happen while we were gone?" dean Thomas asked. some of harry's friends knew he was staying at Hogwarts but didn't know why.

"ya. I got a cat, I met my god fathers lover, and became friends with Draco Malfoy." Harry told them. Atreu gave him a catty grin.

"really!? who are they? I bet its professor Malfoy, he just left his wife and has tried to change thing at the ministry!" Seamus Finnegan question.

"seriously Seamus that is what you focus on? anyway, harry, how close have you gotten to Draco?" Neville Longbottom asked.

"Draco, and I have become very good friends. Lucius and Draco are good people. Lucius is the one who gave me Atreu." Harry told them as he reached to pet the cat. the Chartreux got up and started walking toward the slytherin table. the group looked at Atreu curiously. he just turned to smile and winked at them.

! #$%^/.,\!^&%*())*) $&*_++_(*~! #$&^&()~!~~~~ #$%^&_! #$^

Draco was bored. ever since they sat down his friends have been gossiping. his beast friend Blaise Zabini was going on about some boy he was exchanging letters with. he didn't know much about him. all he knew was that he was sweet, kind, and they were the same age.

"I wish I knew which house he was in. I told him mine in the last letter. I don't care but it will help me narrow down who he is." Blaise told them.

"I wish I had someone. the person I want probably doesn't even care that I exist." Pansy Parkinson said sullenly.

"pansy, pansy, pansy. you'll never know if you don't try. why don't you just go up to her and tell her how you feel?" Theodore Nott advised her.

"listen to theo, pans." Gregory Goyle said in agreement.

"it worked for me. if I hadent told Greg how I felt I wouldn't have the wonderful boyfriend I have now." Vincent Crabbe told her as he squeezed the shorter boys hand. Greg blushed.

"get a room you too." Draco complained.

Atreu jumped up on to the seat beside Draco. he addressed Draco friends " hello. I'm Atreu loony but you can call me 'u. I'm harry potters cat just so you know." he turned to Draco " I got tired of harry's group and decided to come talk to you."

they stared at him.

"Atreu! you just cant come over here and start talking! you freak people out when you do that!" Draco yelled at him.

"really? hhmmmm... whatever. they can deal with it." Atreu said.

Blaise was the first to snap out of it. "hi, I'm Blaise zabini its nice to meet you." the others slowly did the same.

"oh my! your friends are so polite, Draco!" 'u exclaimed. the slytherins smiled at him.

"thank you, 'u! you're so kind!" pansy said happily.

Atreu smiled. "I like you guys. much more fun then the gryffindors!"

"wow! I didn't know that was possible." theo said mock surprised.

the banter went like that for the rest of the feast.

when everyone was done the prefects started leading the first years to there respected house towers and dungeon. as the two groups of friends walked to there Hogwarts homes, they all got ready to try new things.

* * *

**as you can tell i like to put the same sex together. i love gayness! i hope your ok with that. please review! **

**A.L.**


	4. new pets

**disclamer: i do not own harry potter**

**thank you skaulitz267 for giving me some plot ideas and reviewing! hope you like this.**

* * *

Draco walked in to the black common room with his friends. Harry and his friends were already there. it was a week into the school year and the two boys decided to get there two groups together. they scattered themselves among the couches and chairs.

"hay, dray, I was wondering when you would get here. I was worried your friends didn't want to come." Harry said with a grin.

"shut up Harry. I was more worried your friends wouldn't want to hang out with us evil snakes." Draco smirked

"we don't think your evil!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed. the slytherins looked at her shocked and confused. the gryffindors smiled at her. she blushed

"they know that 'mione. he was just making fun of you." Atreu told her calmly. her blushed darkened.

"I'm glad you don't her-Granger. I hope we can all get along." pansy said blushing at her slip-up.

"please call me 'mione. everyone else does." their blushes didn't fade.

Draco smiled at his only girl friend, for now, as she tried to cover her embarrassment. he started talking to harry about something meaningless and then everyone else started to do the same. after about an hour they were all joking and laughing at each other. well until the door slammed open to revel an excited and happy Lucius Malfoy. Sirius was behind him.

"I got them!" he shouted.

"what are you talking about Lucius? if this is another Pokémon thing i'm going to claw your face off." Atreu hissed cringing at all the loud noise.

"oh, Atreu, your guna love me! your family is coming to live with us!" Lucius cried happily. the group of friends stared at him.

"wh-what? y-you got my family? wh-when will they be here?" Atreu said shocked

"he's bringing them here in an hour. thru the floo." the excited blond told him. Atreu ran to the fire-place and sat in front of it.

"he said it would be an hour, 'u. waiting there isn't going to make them be here faster." Harry said with a smile. all of them were happy for the black cat. it was odd. sometimes they forgot he was a cat. they started talking again, this time with Lucius and Sirius too. the hour went by quickly and soon the fireplace flared green. two men stepped out. one was about 6', 26 yrs., had dirty blond hair, dull gray eyes, and a vague grin. the other was 5'10", about 16 yrs., brown hair, dog ears and tail, brown dog like eyes, and a wolfy grin. they were carrying three cat carriers.

"Nathan! Chris!" Atreu exclaimed running up to them.

"hello young one." the blond vaguely said as he set his carriers down to pet Atreu.

"Chris should we let the others out now?" asked the dog like one, who they figure is Nathan, to who they guess is Chris.

"yes please. Merlin I hate being in here!" an angry girls voice called from one of the carriers.

"Atrea is that you!?" Atreu ran to it as Nathan opened its door. a gray-haired, blue-eyed, female cat walked out.

"yes, brother, did you miss us?" she asked as they cat hugged.

"don't hog him sis!" yelled a dark red male cat with blue eyes as he ran over to them. another black male cat with black eyes trailing after him.

"Mitchel! Miki! I missed you guys!" Atreu called to them. as the cats talked the wizards introduced themselves.

"hello i'm Nathan wolf and this is my husband Chris." he told them as they shook hands. the others did the same.

"so who's who?" Harry asked pointing to the cats.

"well the gray one is Atrea, Atreus twin sister. the red one is Mitchel, the older brother. and the black one is Miki, the cousin." Chris informed them. he looked around a moment as if about to say someone else before he saw a clock."we have to go now Nathan. we can't leave lacy alone to long."

"OK. guys we have to go but i'm sure we will be able to visit." they hugged the cats, picked up the cages and left. the cats soon decided they were going to explore and left taking the two adults with them. it was back to just teens.

"wow. that was strange." Ron stated calmly.

"ya. I wasnt expecting that today." Blaise agreed.

"i'm glad 'u got his family back." Neville said.

"I agree. he seamed so happy to be with them." Ginny sighed happily.

"the two people who brought them here were weird though." Theo stated flippantly.

"Nathan seamed a bit too young to be married." Draco said confused.

"ya. but that's not our business." harry scolded. they talked for the rest of the day. as the two groups went to bed they realised they spent a whole day together without fighting. they all slept peacefully that night.

it was going to be a good year.

* * *

**i love my OCs! i hope you love them too. atrea is a real person (me) and i love her. please review!**

**A.L.**


	5. new guests

**disclaimer****: i do not own anything but my OCs (even though they aren't in this chapter) hope you like this one!**

* * *

Harry potter and Hermione Granger were waiting for someone. it was a day before Halloween and Viktor Krum was on his way to Hogwarts. he was 'the guest of honor', a title Dumbledore gave him as an excuse to have him come. all the other students were in class. the two of them were 'picked' for the welcoming party. Harry was worried that there plan wouldn't work. what if they were wrong and Viktor didn't feel the way they thought he did? Ron would be heartbroken. Hermione, however, was excited. she knew this would work because Viky was totally in love with Ron and vise versa.

"when was he supposed to get here again?" Harry asked her for the umpteenth time. he was pacing the entire length of the entrance hall.

"about noon." the brunnet answered. she was sitting on a wall bench reading 'life as an elf', a book she had just gotten delivered for whatever reason.

"what time is it now?" the asked her. a look of irritation on his face. by now all the others were just finishing lunch.

"5 min. past 1." she snapped at him. she was just as pissed as him so why did he insist an asking him such stupid questions? just as she was thinking that one of grand doors opened.

"sorry I am late. I got caught up in hogsmead. I saw some things at some stores and had to buy them." Viktor said in his Bulgarian accent. he walked over to them.

"Viky! you're an hour late! we were getting worried." she exclaimed as the two friends hugged.

"great your here! now we have to bring you to Dumbledore." Harry said as he began to walk to the headmasters office. his friends followed as they chatted.

* * *

the next morning the great hall was filled with loud chatter, everyone was talking about their new guest. it was announced that Viktor would be going around to different classes throughout the rest of the week. everyone was excited, well, everyone _but_ Ronald Weasley.

"what am I going to do Hermione? he will obviously come to see you at some point! I know he will!" Ron cried

"oh, really Ronald! if he does come over here it will be for you." Hermione scolded.

"don't lie to make me feel better!" Ron yelled as he got up "I'm going to class before he can come over here!" and then he left. his friends stared after him.

"well that escalated quickly." said dean. the rest of them just nodded. they started eating their breakfast again with some mindless chatter. when they finished eating they started on their way to their first class of the day, potions.

when they walked in to the classroom the saw that their group of slytherins was huddled around a desk and they couldn't see Ron.

"hey, guys where's Ron..." harry started to ask until the group parted to reveal a slightly happier looking Ron.

"hey, buddy, you look perkier!" exclaimed Seamus when he saw him.

"ya. these guys talked some sense in to me. ya know, slytherins aint half bad!" he explained with a smile.

"_some_ sense. he still wont believe that Viktor likes _him_, not Hermione." Blaise complained. the gryffs were going to ask how he knew Viktor well enough to call him by his first name but were prevented from doing so by Snape coming in and telling them and the rest of the class to sit down. when everyone was in their seat he began.

"today we are going to make a very complicated potion. does any of you know what 'masculum graviditate' means?" he asked. only one person raised their hand. "yes, miss Granger?"

"it means 'male pregnancy' in Latin , sir." the bright witch answered proudly.

"that is correct miss Granger, 5 points to gryffindor. now does anyone want to guess what a potion named this would do?" the gruff teacher asked slightly amused. there were a few hesitant hand mixed with two enthusiastic ones. "ah, mister Krum! please tell us what you think it does." Snape smirked when his whole class turned to stare at viktor Krum, who was leaning agenst the wall with his hand up.

"I do believe that it enables a male wizard to get pregnant." the Bulgarian stated with a smile. "if I may ask, could I help? at Durmstrang they refused to teach us this potion." he asked.

"of course, but today we are just taking notes." Snape agreed. he wasnt about to dismiss such a request.

"that's fine. I want to learn all I can about it. il just come next class too." he pushed of the wall and walked to the only empty seat. right next to Ron. "hello, Ronald, its great to see you again he whispered happily to the redhead.

"y-you too. i-im happy that we get to talk face to face." Ron smiled. he was freaking out in side.

"alright, everyone, get out your paper and quill." and with that class truly started.

it was going to be a hectic week for our adorable ronnikins.

* * *

**I'm such an erratic writer! i have chronic Wrighters block, i cant spell, and i just all around suck! please review! it helps my low self-esteem and encourages me to write more. thank you!**

**A.L.**


End file.
